


The playing card

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, Gangs, Hate to Love, Human AU, abuse tw, blood tw, but she's more low-key, child abuse tw, death tw, im so sorry, more tags to come, peridot's ridiculously gay, runaways - Freeform, so is lapis, stabbing tw, they're all teenage dirtbags, this isn't a happy story, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away with your close friends to the streets at 14 years old may have sounded like a good idea, if you had abusive parents, as Peridot did. Unfortunately, the streets of New York City are not a safe place for rebellious teenagers. Peridot, Jasper, and "Yellow" learn this the hard way. When a mysterious woman by the name of "Yellow Dimond" takes the teenagers in, they officially find a place they can call "home," at least temporarily. Throughout the years, they learn more about their savior, and her rival, "Blue Diamond" and her feared hitman, Lapis Lazuli. If you play the right cards on the streets, you may just survive. One slip up, and you're done for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past to Present

She still remembers the very night she ran away, like it was yesterday.

 

_"Come on, Peridot! You got your backpack?" The blonde rolls her eyes at her friend, opening her window. "Of course. Im not stupid." Jasper snorts, and Peridot wonders how she can laugh at a time like this. She sighs, and rubs her temple. Maybe she should've thought this through. Running away was a big step. She_ _couldn't just run back too her parents with her tail between her legs and kiss their asses, and tell them she was sorry, because she wasn't. It's not like they were sorry for hitting her. It's not like her father was sorry for raping her, trying to "fuck the gay out of her." They simply weren't, and they never would be. Jasper seemed to sense her dread, and layed a buff hand on her shoulder. "Listen Per, I know it's been hard for you, and I'm not gonna lie, this'll be too. If we stick together though, we'll make it through this and we can be happy. You, me, and Yellow." At the mention of her girlfriend's name, Peridot couldn't help but smile. They'd met at school, in the advanced math course, and immediately got along, due to how similar their interests were. The two spent everyday together, whispering and giggling to each other, and Peridot could've sworn it was the happiest she'd been. Her parents had been thrilled to see that her new friend was so smart, and unlike Jasper seemed very, very straight. Of course, Peridot had to fuck it up by developing feelings towards the girl. When she'd told yellow, she simply giggled, telling her it had taken her long enough. The two had shared their first kiss that day, and right on cue, her mother had walked in with lemonade for the girls, dropped the beverage all over the wooden floor, and screamed bloody murder. Her father bolted in, wondering what was wrong and had seen the girls, and kicked Yellow out, while her mother cried to the heavens, asking why her daughter was impure, and how to cleanse themselves. Her father barged back in, and immediately grabbed Peridot, slamming her to the ground, and kicking her till she coughed up blood. Every blow was more painful, and despite her screaming and sobbing, her mother held herb down as her father continued to rip off her clothes. The same routine lasted for weeks before Peridot considered running away, to who knows where. anywhere but her house._

 

_"Hey, hey it's okay." Jasper's surprisingly soft voice snaps her out of the flashback, and Peridot realizes she has tears soaking her cheeks. Her strong friend wraps her arms around her in a tight hug, and lets go quickly. "Listen, we have to go now, okay? Your parents will be up soon, and you know they won't be happy to see me here." Peridot nods vigorously, and wipes the tears from her face. taking a shaky breath, she follows Jasper onto the roof. Luckily, Peridot's room isn't too far from the ground, and as long as you didn't loose your balance, it was easy to jump off of. The two slide to the ground, and run down the street, making their way to Yellow's house._

 

That was two years ago. 

"Peridot, Yellow, I have an "errand" for you." Yellow Diamond sings, clapping her hands together. Peridot looks up from where she's sitting to meet her Boss's gaze. "Yes, my diamond?" Yellow asks, her usual smirk gone, in a form of respect. "You see, there's been a immature going around, trying to steal our gold." Gold was a keyword for drugs, just incase there were any undercover officers nearby. "I want you two to get rid of them, so we don't draw any suspicions. She strikes every night, 11:00 sharp. Kill her quickly, and do it was quietly as possible. She tries to enter through the back, so figure out a way to corner her. It shouldn't be too hard." Peridot bows her head, and murmurs "Yes my diamond." before following her girlfriend out of the bar. The two silently make their way to the back of the room, quickly stuffing the blades into their back pockets. "This'll be a piece of cake, huh?" Yellow nudges her, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, some kids these days. Don't know what they're getting themselves into." Peridot chuckles, closing the door behind them. The two step out in the street and look around. "Alright, You go left, I go right. we'll corner them in the back, and kill 'em, nice and quick." Yellow sings, skipping to Peridot. The blonde grins and kisses the girl's head. "Alright, see you there." 

As Peridot steps into the darkness of the ally way, she can't help but feel the hair on the back of her neck raise. It was too quiet, much too quiet. She should hear shuffling right about now, or - 

**Bang.**

Peridot jumps as she hears the gunshot ring in her ears. It's at that moment that the blonde realizes- its a trap.

She tries to run, but thin, snake like arms wrap around her waist, pulling her deeper into the darkness. She tries to scream, but her voice is muffled by a smooth hand. Peridot struggles, and kicks, but it's no use. She stops as she feels warm breath tickle her neck. "I wouldn't struggle, cutie. You're in the arm son the most dangerous hitman in all of New York." The feminine voice whispers, as Peridot realizes who's holding her. 

 

Blue Diamond's hitman, Lapis Lazuli.

 


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is kidnapped by a certain blue haired hitman, and taken to Blue Diamond.

"Now, wanna tell me where your boss is?" The hitman asks, her hands still wrapped around the blonde. Peridot simply growled in response, and yelped as she felt cold hands running up her waist under her flannel. "Are you sure you want to give me the silent treatment? I'll have you know there's an easy way and a hard way out. Right now, you're making a horrible mistake..." Lapis murmurs in Peridot's ear, making the blonde shiver in fear, and intimidation. The hitman's cold hand slides down to her belt, unbuckling the garment. It continues down, and soon reaches the hem of the blonde's panties. Peridot bites her lip, telling herself not to give into the tempting touch of Lapis Lazuli. The blonde is flipped to face the girl, and finds herself breathless. The girl's stunning, with her electric blue hair, and deep blue eyes. Her skin is tanned, and seems to be flawless. The blonde has to feel fingers at her entrance to realize who's face it is. She has to think of something, anything. Peridot gasps as she feels fingers enter her.  _That's it._  She'd go along with it until the bluenette let her guard down.  _If_ she let her guard down. Peridot wraps her arms around Lapis's neck, and groans. She tells herself she's simply waiting, trying to avoid other conclusions. 

The blonde slams their lips together, distracting the bluenette. Lapis seems surprised, but willingly kisses back, moving her fingers faster. Peridot almost feels disappointed when Lapis's other hand tangles in her hair, freeing her unknowingly. Peridot holds the kiss for a second more before ripping herself away from the hitman, and pulls the blade out of her back pocket, stabbing it forcefully into the girl's hand. Peridot hears Lapis's cry of pain as she races to the ally. Peridot turns the corner to see Yellow laying on the cold ground, knocked out cold, and Jasper above her, punching a strange man with a gun, slamming the weapon out of his hand before he can shoot. "Yellow?!" Peridot cries, racing to her girlfriend's side and sitting by her. The blonde girl had blood pooling around her shoulder, leaking from a clean hole through her upper arm. "She's out from shock." Jasper calls, letting the man's body slide to the floor. "Let's get her inside before anyone else sees." Jasper grunts, lifting Yellow's limp body into her muscular arms with ease. The blonde nods, following Jasper through the back door. As Jasper turns to close the door, however, her eyes widen. "Peridot, look out!" The blonde doesn't have time to react due to a sharp pain in her head, as darkness consumes her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peridot's eyes open groggily, blinking and adjusting to the darkness. The blonde's body is pressed against a smooth marble floor, laying there for who knows how long. The girl quickly realizes it's freezing, as her body aches and shivers uncontrollably. Peridot pushes herself up reluctantly, to be met with the sound of metal clashing metal, and her body to be pulled back forcefully. She looks down in confusion, to spot thick, metal cuffs around her wrists, the chains buried in the wall. As she stares at the cuffs and her bare arms, all the memories of the previous night come back. Yellow, Jasper, the gunman, Lapis Lazuli- her. She was the one who got the her into this mess. That stupid, obnoxious, hot hitman- wait, did she say hot?! As if right on cue, Peridot could hear a door creek open, shedding light on what looked to be a flight of stairs. There were heavy footsteps, and soon a feminine figure stood on the stairs, staring down at Peridot. As Peridot's eyes adjusted, she quickly recognized Lapis Lazuli, The Hitman from the other night. Peridot glared and snarled in anger. How dare she kidnap her: The Great And Lovable Peridot?! "Look who's awake!" A sweet voice echoes from the smirking bluenette as she descends down the remaining stairs. Lapis stalks towards Peridot like a cat, and lifts the girl's chin with her index finger. Peridot scowls, still shaking. "Where are my fellow workers?!" The blonde yelled, staring up at the bluenette. Lapis simply chuckled, and smirked at the blonde. "Don't worry, we're not after those scraps. We want **you.** " 

Peridot pauses, why would they want _her_ of all people? Why not Jasper- better not Yellow Diamond herself?! "Don't ask me why, I'm just as clueless as you." Lapis murmured, reading Peridot's expression. "Although for the time being, you're  **my** little toy." The blonde gulps. This was going to be a horrible and painful next few days. "Before any of that though, Blue Diamond has requested to see you." Peridot's eyes widen with fear. Blue Diamond was known to be extremely dangerous, and  **not** generous or sympathetic. "Here, and be quick." Lapis orders, holding out a beautiful teal dress. The blonde gapes at the dress. It's beautiful, and looks as if it would've been a fortune to buy. "F-For me?" Peridot squeaks, eying the clothing. Lapis rolls her eyes, shoving the dress into her arms. "who else? Now put it on." Peridot quickly undresses, and slides into the dress. She turns back around, and feels her breath catch in her throat. She hadn't realized Lapis had been wearing a tight, black , well tailored suit that seemed to hug her figure perfectly. Peridot can't help but look the girl over, her face starting to burn.

Lapis simply raises an eyebrow and smirks, knowing how the blonde was affected. "There's no time for those thoughts, blondie, let's go." Peridot simply scoffs and stares at the ground. Lapis extends an arm to Peridot, who looks up, confused. "Hold my arm, idiot." Lapis chuckles, as Peridot rolls her eyes. She takes the bluenette's arm, and they proceed out the door, to greet one of the most dangerous people in the country.   

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> this took forever, but it's finally done, so yay me.  
> Track this story on my tumblr: ishipgayspacerocks


	3. Color Me Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot meets the feared Blue Diamond.

"Come on, then. Trust me, you don't want to keep her diamond waiting." Lapis murmurs, dragging the blonde up the stairs and through the door. Peridot blinks, her eyes not used to the brightness of the room. When her eyes adjust, the blonde's in shock. The room is filled with people, all wearing fancy gowns and suits, and dancing in couples. The walls had the smoothest, brightest color she's seen, and the space seemed endless. Lapis seemed amused by Peridot's reaction, chuckling. "Haven't you ever been to a ball before?" The hitman asked, an eyebrow raised. "No. When would I have ever?" The blonde squeaked, observing the crowd. The bluenette seemed to tense after hearing that, shocked. "You mean... this is your first ball?" Lapis whispered, locking gazes with Peridot. The blonde simply nodded, staring back at the girl. For a mere second, Peridot could've sworn she saw a twinge of guilt cross Lapis's features.

"Well, there's no time for dancing now, but perhaps later I'll show you around."

Lapis whispers to her, grabbing her hand once again and pulling her through the crowd. It's strange, part of her wants to run, and scream and tell people she's being held captive, but she knows she'll be shot in a mere second if she even thinks about it. Peridot feels the breath catch her throat as they leave the crowded room, and slip into another, this one dark and gloomy. Lapis quickly locks the door behind them and ushers her to the doorway. A voice stops them.

"Lapis Lazuli, do you have the hostage?"

Lapis bows her head, her blue hair falling in her face and tickling her face. 

"Yes, my diamond."

"Good. Bring her here." 

 

Lapis loops her arm around Peridot's and walks her to a tall, thin woman with black hair in a tight, neat bun. 

"Peridot, is it?"

Peridot gulps and bows her head; disrespecting a diamond was a death wish, that was one of the first things she'd learned.

"Yes, my diamond."

 

"You belong to Yellow Diamond." 

 

"That is correct, my diamond."

  
"Those comrades of yours were seen stealing our supplies."

 

"My diamond?"

 

"Someone must pay the price. You will be held here as our prisoner till your leader and I discuss terms of agreement."

 

Peridot would've argued, but she knew what would become of her if she did.

 

"Yes, my diamond."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so im not used to writing this kind of pic and it took me forever to think of a good plot, but trust me, this isn't going to be a fluffy story. If You are triggered by any of the themes in the first chapter, 
> 
> STOP READING NOW. 
> 
> Seriously. 
> 
> Track this pic on my tumblr, ishipgayspacerocks
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
